


31 Days of Ghoul-ween

by Fenix_uzumaki



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Don't mind my writing skills, Gen, Ghouls are Awesome, Halloween, I can write better I swear, I limit myself to one a day because I know otherwise I may turn them into a full-blown story, Multi, So ahead of time I plan the titles, The rest is made up usually on the day of publication, The title of this story sounds so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix_uzumaki/pseuds/Fenix_uzumaki
Summary: Mostly SFW short stories of entertainment involving the members of the band Ghost. Some are spooky, some are funny. Some are super cute, some will make you go "what just happened?". Some may be two-parters, and some may end up leaving you frustrated. Every day there will be something new! Stop on in, leave a comment, and have some fun!
Comments: 47
Kudos: 21





	1. Day One - Plant of Doom

“I’m home!” Papa Emeritus I called as he walked through the front door with a tired smile. Setting his satchel on the table, he removed his garments and stretched, his back crackling like a soda can.

Flicking the light switch, his sight traveled across the main room, taking in the comforts within. Whilst not as extravagant as his younger brothers, Papa did live in comfort. After all, he could not bring back a lover to a mismatched home!

The air was sweet with the scent of green life, as potted plants donned the room around him. Mostly small succulents, his prize plant was his Boston Fern, whom he had lovingly named Fitzgerald – Fitz for short. Purchased from an American store whilst he had been on tour, he had been simply appalled at the condition the fern was in.

Poor Fitz had been left out on a clearance rack in the blazing sun by some fool who had no idea what they were doing. Mostly brown and wilted, the fern was on its final hours before the Papa had come to his rescue. While his entourage of ghouls had questioned why he had wasted money on such a scrappy thing, his earth ghoul had confirmed that there was still life within.

With his earth ghoul supervising, Papa had nursed the little plant back to health, and now proudly displayed him in his home. He had decided the plant was a ‘him’, as it just seemed to fit, but he would not have minded him being a her, either.

Picking up the small, orange watering can from beside the sink, he checked his watering chart. “Ah, your little friends are due for a shower!” Delighted, he set about giving each succulent the proper amount of water. “And as for you, Fitz, I have purchased quite the treat!” Returning to the sink, he turned around and picked up his satchel. Rummaging through it, he soon found the package he had been seeking. As a parent would show a child, he displayed the box to his plant with a proud smile.

“What do you think? It’s foreign sounding, but the salesman assured me it was the best fern food I could possibly buy!” Normally the Papa would not trust a traveling salesman, but he had been so sincere! That, and he had made sure that it was tested by his earth ghoul to make sure it was perfectly safe. “So! Wait just a few minutes and I will have it ready for you!”

Humming cheerfully, he set about reading the instructions and spooning the mixture into the watering can. To his surprise, it turned the water a deep red, which he found quite odd. ‘ _Maybe it’ll give you a new hue?’_ he wondered as he brought it over to his fern. “Drink up, Fitz!”

The plant made no response, but the soil greedily absorbed the new mixture as the man stroked the green leaves. It was silent as the old man spoke of his day’s adventures. From helping integrate new Siblings of Sin into the daily routine of Abbey life to the chaotic nature of his third brother and his endless pranks. The ritual that night had at least been the highlight of his otherwise regular day.

Once satisfied all had been absorbed, Papa cleaned out his watering can and set it off to the side. Stifling a yawn, he made sure everything was put away before he cooked himself a small snack and wandered off to bed for a bit of light reading. At one point, he must have dozed off, for when he next opened his eyes, it was morning.

With a stretch and a yawn, he prepared himself for the day. Soon showered and dressed, he made his way out to the main room to gather his coat and satchel. “I’ll be back around lunch, Fitz!” With a small wave, he left, locking the door behind him.

Fitz slowly raised a long leafy tendril and waved back.


	2. Day Two - Marshmallow Disaster?

“FRATELLO!”

Papa Emeritus II’s voice rang out as he stormed out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. “You better hide, you _stupido bastardo_!” No words could describe his raging fury. He knew this was the work of his younger brother, the prankster of the family.

For him to do this, though?! To him of all people?! His brother was a dead man walking. Revenge would be had.

His brother nowhere in sight, Papa reduced himself to taking his rage out on a nearby champagne glass and the wall beyond. Breathing heavily after his... excitement, the young Papa scowled and ran a hand over the sticky mass atop his head. The smell reminded him of marshmallow, but how had his sibling gotten it into the shampoo bottle?

Muttering to himself, his eyes moved to the chiming clock. Crap! He was going to be late! The Seestor would be most displeased if he was late again. He had no time to wash it out now, though he was sure with time he’d be able. He knew that the prank was more than likely meant to be funny and to happen after the night’s ritual. His pranker had not taken into account that today he had decided to shower beforehand.

Had it happened at the proper time, he would have been annoyed, yes, but not as angry as he was now.

With a sigh, he returned to the bathroom and his razor. By the time he was done, he realized that it did not look half bad. A little extra black makeup and… yes, yes, that would do nicely.

A little while later, he arrived at the ritual building and took his seat in the front pew. As he was not yet second in command like his elder brother, he sat in the front pew with his younger brother and the newly titled Cardinal Copia. Keeping his eyes to the front, he could feel the gaze of several upon him. The women who quietly giggled in surprise, to those surprised and somewhat delighted at the new look.

However, he could sense the abject horror emanating from his younger sibling. Papa, however, let him stew in his fear and confusion. A perfect revenge where the only one to suffer was the perpetrator himself. Throughout the rest of the night, he ignored his sibling and kept it up for nearly a week until his brother was on his knees begging forgiveness.

“Why are you on your knees?” the green-clad Papa questioned, looking down upon him with indifference. “That is not how a future Papa behaves.”

“Because I screwed up and I know I screwed up, Fratello,” the younger answered in misery. “My prank went wrong and now you’re...”

“I’m what, Fratello?”

He hesitated, twisting the fabric of his gloves around his fingers. “You know… Bald. Your majestic locks are gone. I never meant for this to happen.”

Eyebrow cocked, the Papa sighed. “You have been quite torn up about this, Fratello. Yes, they are gone, but I have rather come to enjoy this style. Yes, it started as a foolish prank – one you must swear to never do again – but in the end, I think this is more me. And it is not bald, thank you very much. It is shaved.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Not any longer, no. Had you dared ask me a week ago, I may have shaved you down as well. But, I am a forgiving sort, and you have my forgiveness. This time. If you ever do any sort of bullshit like that again, I will not be so lenient. Now, go. I believe you have a date tonight? Best freshen up. You smell like a barn.”

“Well, I was in a barn earlier helping with the horses, but you are right. A shower is in order.” With a large grin on his face, the younger left.

Papa smirked and glanced over at the newly emptied bottle of marshmallow cream. “Payback’s a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't come out exactly the way I had wanted, and at some point I may rework it. Who knows.


	3. Day Three - Ritual of the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papa Emeritus III comes across a strange rose in his favorite garden, and meets the ghoulette who tends to it.

Drawing in a deep breath of the crispness in the air, Papa Emeritus III’s shoulders sagged in delight at the multitudes of scents. His rose garden was in full bloom once more. It was from here that he picked only the best roses for his chambers and vases. Should he find the woman who would bear his offspring, he would give her a rose from this garden once a day.

This was no ordinary garden, after all. Many happy memories had taken place within the garden walls. His mother had brought him here every chance she could, and it became their secret place. Beneath the creeping ivy on the brick walls there were hidden chips and cracks. Within them were notes they had written to each other. Secrets. Wishes. His mother had told him this was a special place for love.

Eyes fallen upon the old wooden swing that hung down from the single oak tree, a smile graced his painted lips. He could still hear her laughter as she would push him high into the air and gave him the impression of flight.

Upon her death, Seestor Imperator had locked the place down tight. She had never approved of the woman’s carefree nature, or the secrets hidden within the walls. A strict woman, the Seestor believed that the young Bloodline son should be raised in a more... strict way. Despite all that, the young man had become a prankster like his mother before him, and soon enough found the key to the gate within his father’s sanctuary.

Now much older and returning home after many tours for the Ghost Project, he found himself once more at peace in his happiest place. Each delicate flower was a sight to behold, but there was one that held beauty beyond recognition.

“Ah, now you are one of great magnificence!” he murmured as he crouched down. Fingers delicate upon the soft smoothness of the white petals, he studied the odd flower. Something about it was different. While he had many white roses in his garden, this one was far more superior. Still, it puzzled him. Last he had come here, this part of the garden had not yet been planted...

Raising his eyes, he glanced around. Had someone sent a gardener in to tend to his beloved flowers? If so, where were they currently? How had they gotten in when he had taken the key?

A shimmer of gold glinting caught his attention and he turned sharply. “You there! Reveal yourself and come here!” Rising to his feet, he waited. A ghoul?

Stepping further into the moonlight, a young ghoulette appeared with a worried smile graced her black lips. “I was not aware anyone else would be here tonight...”

Eyebrow cocked, he looked her over. She did not wear the typical uniform of any ghoul he knew – not in a glowing moonlit silver gown and golden mask. She was neither gardener nor band ghoul. “What are you doing here?” he questioned once he had found his voice. “Did you plant in my garden?”

“ _Your_ garden?” she questioned, voice airy and confused. “I found this place dying some months ago and brought it back to life, Papa. If you claim this as your garden, then you are a poor excuse for a caretaker.”

Sputtering, his expression mirrored incredulous. “E-Excuse me?!”

Her red-speckled white eyes hardened. “I could hear the roses crying out for help, so I answered.”

His own eyes filled with suspicion, he glanced around a moment before nodding. “Then I thank you. I had not meant to be away for so long. I apologize for startling you.” Sight drifting to the new rose, he spoke again. “Did you plant this?”

She dipped her head in acknowledgement, following his gaze. “It is a Blood Rose.”

“Blood Rose? But it is white!”

A smile. “Like this garden, it holds many secrets, Papa. As do I.” Leaves from the oak fell between them, and when he looked up, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I rather like how this one turned out. More than likely will become a two-or more-parter. ;3
> 
> Sorry this one posted late! Today ended up rather busy and I almost forgot!


	4. Day Four - Copia's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia tells his diary all about his bad day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been simply dreadful! I can hardly believe it. Why me? What have I done to be vexed by Satan in this way? _

_First, it started with that bastardo Leroy. You remember him, yes? I mentioned him a few entries ago. Papa III raised him and asked me to take care of him whilst he goes out on his latest tour. Can you imagine that? Me! I was so happy about the task before and now I wish I had never accepted!_

_I should have known better than to trust a rat raise by the King Prankster himself. Do you know what he did to me this morning?! He shit on my floor, right in my slipper! AND I STEPPED IN IT! The worst part is? He laughed at me as he scurried away! I found later that he managed to unlock his cage, the fucker!_

_To make matters worse, I went to clean off the shit while in the shower, and I don’t know how it happened, but I grabbed my toothbrush instead of my loofa! I did not even realize until it was too late! I had no choice but to finish and take a breath mint since I did not have a replacement before I had to leave for work. Leroy be damned, I was not going to hunt him down. I’ll clean up his shit later._

_Anyway, I am on my way to work, wearing my favorite red cassock. Yes, you already guessed it. I forgot my sash. Not only that, one of those dang air kits swooped down and took off with my biretta! I gave chase, of course. I refuse to go down without a fight, but what ghoul is going to listen to me? Especially a kit?_

_I did finally get my property back thanks to some band ghoul in training. A large one – and he had a pipsqueak friend that was exceedingly cranky. I can’t be bothered to learn their names, so I keep calling them ghoul. Is that mean? Maybe. But I have far more important things to be worrying about – like the fact that I ended up late to work._

_There goes my perfect attendance record. One day short of 666 days. I could cry._

_I did cry._

_Do you know what awaited me on my desk, Diary? Paperwork, almost as tall as the ceiling. Two siblings were bringing it in, and one of them tripped into the pile and it fell on top of me! All that work in disarray, and I ended up with a bump on my head!_

_I took the high road, though. I made sure the frightened girl realized that I was not angry, and I did ask her to be more careful. She offered to help me clean, but I feared it would happen again, so I did not accept her offer._

_Twelve hours. You hear me? Twelve hours it took to resort all that work – mainly because more kept being brought to me. It’s almost as if the Dark Church cannot find someone else to do any of it! Regardless, I did what needed to be done and slaved away._

_The Seestor walked by my office today, speaking to the Grand Papa himself! I waited, hoping to be introduced, but he did not seem to notice me... He never notices me._

_Come lunch and I found that Leroy – I’m damn sure it was him – ate part of my sandwich! Do not worry, I will be getting him back for that._

_Oh, Diary. I finally made it home long past my usual bedtime. I had no time to stop at the store and pick up more noodles for my pasta, so I was forced to eat some leftover that had been in my fridge for Satan knows how long. I took one bite and threw the rest away. It was nasty._

_Today has simply been a terrible day, but I must rest._

_Goodnight, Diary._

_Signed, Cardinal Copia._


	5. Day Five - The Squeak in the Hallway

There was an odd sound echoing through the corridors. At first, it was easy to ignore; to pass off as common noises of the busy dark ministry. As time went on, though, it became as irritating as a leaking faucet.

Grand Papa Nihil gingerly picked up a Werther’s candy from the bowl on his desk, watching Siblings and ghouls alike returning home for the night. Well, home or off to a lover or two. As his own quarters were within the ministry walls already, he had no rush to return to his bed. He was waiting for the Seestor, after all.

Tonight, they would dine on the roof, after which he would serenade her with his saxophone. Perhaps something else? Either way, he was pleased to spend some time with her under the stars as they had done when they were much younger. Before he had screwed everything up that fateful night. What a fool he had been.

“Papa, era uoy ydaer ot og? Uoy tsum ton eb etal rof deb.”

Startled from his musings, he looked over at the twins seated along the wall, almost hidden in the shadows. “The night is still young, Reivax!” the old man complained, not one to be rushed. Not tonight! “Be more like your sister, Ahclaf! She is far more laid back, my boy.” He chuckled at the blank expression the disturbed children bore. They did not understand, of course. Why would they? They weren’t human, after all. They were–

_Squeak!_

He lifted his head, catching the sound bouncing off the empty corridor walls. Rising to his feet, he strolled to the door and peered out, listening for it. Such an odd sound...

_Creak!_

The sense of adventure rising within his old bones, he inhaled deeply from his oxygen mask and gestured for the twins to follow. “Come along. We are going to explore.”

They sighed but did as they were told. At least it meant some exercise, even if they were following the ancient one that refused to die.

Happy as can be, Grand Papa Nihil walked through the marbled corridors, admiring the beauty of the reflections in the candlelight. Humming a bit, he paused a few times to listen for the sound. Lightning flashed outside the stained-glass windows and a sigh left his lips. His dinner plans were ruined. If only-

_Squeak!_

“Ah! Did you hear that?” he questioned, looking to his companions who shook their heads. “Of course you did not.” What could it be? A rat or mouse? No, it was louder than that. The Seestor? What could she be doing to cause that?

A frown crossed his faded face. She had not found another companion for the night, had she? It would not been the first time, sadly, a thought that gave him despair. She had _promised_ this night would be his.

He would simply have to remind her! “S-Seestor?” he called, voice echoing down the corridor.

_Squeak!_

“Ugh! What is that sound?” he questioned, quickening his pace, which was not much faster at all. More of an eager shuffle than anything.

Nihil paid the twins no mind as they began talking in their backwards language, more than likely talking about him; his mind focusing on finding the source of the sound. The squeaks were becoming more frequent now, every few seconds. He was almost there! Louder, louder...

And the Cardinal rounded the corner, riding his damn tricycle and squeaking to a halt upon seeing him. “Ah, sorry, Papa! I thought you were gone!”

Nihil sighed and shook his head. “Leave, Cardinal,” he dismissed.

“Yes, Papa. Sorry.”

Turning away from the disappointment of a future leader, Nihil sighed and began the trek up to his quarters.

“What took you so long?” the Seestor’s voice rang out as he unlocked the door.

“That boy was riding his tricycle again!” he complained, nonetheless delighted to see her. “What are you doing in here?”

She arched an eyebrow. “I thought we were having dinner?”

He smiled. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was terrible. I apologize, but I'm super tired. ^^;; forgive? I'll have to make it up to y'all at another time with our favorite old man.


	6. Day Six - The Phone Call

Seestor Imperator eyed the phone on her desk with suspicion. Such a simple tool to be used, and yet it gave her cause to be alarmed. All day it had been ringing, but there was no one on the other end when she answered.

She had brought in someone from IT to look at it, but even they could not find the issue. Their idea of fixing it had been replacing the headset. Despite that, the problem continued.

Incompetent fools, the lot of them.

Someone was messing with her; this she was sure of. Why else would it continue? But who and, more importantly, _why_?

She had hoped that it would be the Dark One and he was trying to summon her attention, but so far it appeared to not be the case. It had been quite a while since she had heard from her master, and soon it would be time for their plan to go into effect. The new Papa would take the stage in mere months, and while she would be saddened to see Nihil go, he was no longer the strength of the ministry.

No. Someone far younger was needed. Someone loyal and not prone to take off on adventures to record stores, ditching his guard in the process. Or sneak his damn album into the Prequelle Exalted box sets. How he had managed that was beyond her, but now the entire world was talking about _Mary On A Cross_ and _Kiss The Go-Goat_. That last song still rubbed a raw nerve for her. What he had done...

Truthfully, she knew that it was a long time ago and he was high on the moment of success. He had begged forgiveness repeatedly over the years, apologized in every way possible. Made a fool of himself, all to appease her.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. Allowing herself a few minutes of distracted thought. She had partially forgiven him for it when she returned to the ministry years later. Though, the main reason she had returned was because he was a terrible manager.

Drawing a deep breath, she cracked her fingers. The old bat still held her heart within his. Whilst he could be a complainer, he was still charming in his own way. He had fulfilled his tasks and fathered the next generation of the Bloodline to a chosen few. Of course, she had disposed of the three to make way for the chosen one. Her Copia, the lost son. Hidden away until he was ready.

 _Ring, ring_...

Her attention snapped to the phone once more. One, two, three more rings before she dared answered it, not saying a word.

“ _Ah, you decided to be quiet this time and let me talk?_ ”

Her brow furrowed. This voice was unfamiliar to her, but she remained quiet.

“ _You have been a loyal servant to me, dear Seestor Imperator. Your years of loyalty are to be rewarded, but there is something I want for you to do for me, first._ ”

Her head tilted a bit, puzzlement resting within her eyes. “Who is this?”

“ _You hurt me, but I suppose it has been a while. It is I, Behemoth._ ”

“It has been a while. I apologize for not recognizing you. It must be my new headset. I have been having technical difficulties all day. What is it you will have me do?” There was a long pause, causing her to wonder if she had lost the connection again. “Hello?”

“ _Cluck like a chicken._ ”

Cluck like a- _What_? “Sire?”

“ _You heard me. Cluck like a chicken._ ”

He had to be joking. There was no way... But, if that was what he requested, she would do her very best. “Byuck... Byock?”

“ _Now spin on your toes and sing Devil Went to Georgia._ ”

Again, she did so.

Thunderous laughter nearly blew out her ear from the other end of the line. The deep voice disappearing, replaced by one she knew all too well.

“Dewdrop, you fu-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried? xD


	7. Day Seven - Voices of the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - very very very brief mention of suicide.

The Aether curled tighter into a ball as he tried to block the screams and whispers. The endless sobs and the begging “whys”. The voices that haunted his dreams as of late. No matter what he tried, he was not spared the agony.

The ability to converse with the dead was one of the worst aspects of his elemental power. Some nights he could hold them at bay; most nights they would invite themselves in, driving him to the brink of madness. Rarely he was left in peace. This? This was far from one of those nights. His father had suffered from the same ailment, and one day could not take it any longer. The voices were the reason why there were so few of his kind. Not many could handle them night after night.

The haunting had begun at sunset, as the last warm rays of light disappeared beyond the horizon. When he was a few decades younger, twilight had been his favorite time of the day. Now it was something he dreaded.

Rolling over, he pulled a pillow over his head in an effort to hide. He knew they were around him, trying to get his attention. Screaming for it. His whimpers were little more than pathetic pleas for peace.

“Maoswei?” The voices softened almost instantly at her voice, her hands gently coming to rest upon his side. “Shh, it’s all right. It’s going to be all right. I’m here now.”

“Lykari,” he whispered, tail shifting to wrap around hers. Few knew his true name, and only one dared use it. This was his mate and mother to his kits. “You’re here... How did you know? You should be at the nesting grounds.”

“I would rather be with you, love,” she purred, forehead against the back of his neck as she lay behind him, holding him in an embrace. “I’m here to help chase all those voices away.”

The tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought. His love for her had drowned out the voices, making them far more tolerable when she was near. His sweet Lykari had come into his life as a summoned ghoul about two decades prior, and he had been requested to show her around the Abbey.

She, like him, aspired to be more than a lowly servant most ghouls were. While he had made it all the way to the Ghost project, she had been close. In fact, she was meant to be the keyboardist, but a tragic accident before the first tour with Papa Emeritus I had ended those dreams for her. Her fingers would never play the same way, so she had chosen to work in the library transcribing ancient scrolls into more durable texts for the majority to read without damaging.

He used that fact to visit her every chance he got. After all, he quite enjoyed reading books... Days of reading lead to nightly walks back to the dorms, and, within the past few years, they chose to take the next step and commit to each other. Just before his most recent tour in 2016 he learned he was to be a father.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” he questioned, voice soft as a whisper. “The most perfect ghoulette I know.”

“I’m not too sure of that,” came the gentle chuckled. “Our daughter’s pretty great, too.”

“She is... Just like you.” The tears rolled down his cheeks, a purr rumbling deep within his throat. “I’ve missed you. It’s been so long...”

“Shh now. Shh. I know it has been, but I’m here now and so are you. You’re safe now.” She stroked his cheek, humming a soft lullaby. “Nothing’s going to hurt you now.”

“Nothing will ever hurt me again,” he whispered, “now that I know you’re safe.” Rolling over, he felt her fingers over his eyes, keeping them closed. “Lykari, please...”

“No, my love. Live in the moment, not the view. You don’t need to see to know I’m here with you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came out so late. I just needed sleep so badly and it wasn't coming out the way I wanted so I postponed for a day. I'll catch up soon enough by posting two at some point. I'm not sure when.


	8. Day Eight - The Broken Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a sort-of Part Two to the "Voices of the Void" story, but told from a different perspective. Taking place around the same time.
> 
> TW - mention of character death

The melody was wrong. Always wrong! No matter which way he played, the sound was incomplete – and always on the same note. Ever since he had fallen out with the band, nothing had made sense. He had been summoned to be part of the band, and now he had no purpose.

Looking around the bare dorm room, he remembered back to only days prior where the walls had been holding his prized guitars. Now the walls were scarce of any such pleasure. “Property of the Ghost Project,” they had claimed.

This? This was Omega’s fault.

The band had gone through several changes throughout the years of touring. A couple ghouls who mouthed off or simply did not perform the intended way were replaced. The biggest change, however, had come when Omega had left the band shortly after a planned small break at the ministry.

The aether ghoul gone back to his home to a bloodbath – his mate Lykari had been killed by a rival male who wanted her for his own. She had perished protecting her litter, but only one out of four had survived the slaughter. At least Papa Emeritus III had taken pity on him and allowed him to remain behind to raise the kit, though Alpha believed he should have just left it with another ghoulette.

In a way, the fire ghoul blamed him for all of it. Omega was the one who had chosen to find “love” and then not stay to defend his claim. Of course, another male would take advantage of him not being there. Lykari had been most desirable; Alpha himself had tried to entice her into joining his harem, but to no avail.

He, himself, already had several kits of his own. Annoying little bastards they were, and very much unwanted. All they did was distract the ghoulette he was with, which was why his harem had grown to include at least six of various elements.

Another off-key _twang!_ from his only guitar had him reeling, ready to bash it against the wall. His life had been music, and now he was little more than a servant to the ministry. A lousy, degraded servant! Replaced by Ifrit, a lowly pup by Alpha’s standards.

Fury boiled within him at the injustice. Omega leaving had left a hole in the band. Water had taken his place, and Mist eventually took his. Then, by the end of 2016, they had all been replaced by temporary ghouls. The ministry could not find the right combination to match what had been before. Rumor had it that the new batch would be replaced before the next tour cycle.

Served them right, the fuckers.

With a disgruntled groan, he got up and stormed out of his room. As this was Omega’s fault, that traitor deserved to know it. Out the dorms the fire ghoul went, seeking out where the aether had been transferred. Papa III had gifted him a little _cottage_ of all things! Out of pity! Alpha had always known that Omega was the favorite, but _that_?

It only got worse as he came upon the neat little cottage with its stupid little white picket fence and little perfectly trimmed yard. It even had a small garden with flowers! Absolute perfection, and it had been gifted to a ghoul!

“I hope everything is comfortable to you, _mio amico_ ,” came a familiar voice as the favored Papa walked out the front door onto the porch. “And thank you again for your help in finding out that information. I would be lost without you.”

Omega stood in the doorway, holding a young infant in his arms that cooed and giggled as the Papa poked her belly. Her little tail swayed back and forth, revealing her delight at his presence. “It is I who should be thanking you, Papa. This is far too much.”

“Never. You’ve earned it, and that one needs a proper yard.”

Alpha turned his back and stormed away; the conversation lost. Fuck them.


	9. Day Nine - Alone, But Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again, but here's a new story! [it also changed halfway through and I rewrote the entire thing]

Dewdrop watched from the couch as various ghouls mingled. For the most part, the elements stayed apart, as if separated by a barrier. Fire ghouls usually worked in the boiler rooms, keeping the buildings warm with their fire. Water ghouls were mostly in the kitchens. Air ghouls more often than not were full servants, fetching things and running errands around the ministry for their masters. Earth ghouls worked out in the fields making sure that there was enough food for every being within the walls.

And then there were Aethers, well... three of them. Omega, Aether, and of course, Omega’s daughter Aoita. Dewdrop was not exactly sure what the purpose of Aethers were, as it was all hush-hush.

As for him, no one bothered inviting them into their cliques. There was no reason for them too; he was, after all, a half-breed. A son of water and fire, his power was nothing special; little more than steam. Even his outwardly appearance did nothing to hide that he was a mutt, what with his mixture of water and fire features: Fiery eyes, long luscious hair, small and compact, but with an attitude beyond his physical form.

He had been dumped and left to die as a young kit once his features began to form. Thrown out of his tribe, he had been sent to wander, learning to survive on the fly. Attacked by demons, monsters, and even other ghouls, all in a fight to survive.

For him, being summoned to Earth wasn’t so bad a thing, even if it had been an accident. There were no monsters. He had a real bed to sleep in and food in his belly. _Real_ food, not the scraps he had become accustomed to. The only issue was why he had been summoned – to be a sort of _entertainment_ for part of the underground clergy; those that did things in the dark that should not see the light of day.

Like staging ghoul gladiator battles.

He had lost track of how many battles he had been in. How many he had faced. His centuries in Hell had given him an advantage of being quick on his feet, which he knew was the only reason he survived.

During daylight hours, when he hadn’t been nursing various wounds, he would practice on his guitar. He had seen how ghouls in the Ghost Project were treated and wanted in on it. Wanted his freedom.

He was picked up originally as a water ghoul playing bass, as that’s what they thought he was. When Cardinal Copia took over as front man, his time had finally come. Somehow beating out all the other fire ghouls, he took over as lead guitarist.

His fight had not ended, though. No. He had to keep the others in line. Especially that Aether, who constantly challenged him on and off the stage. Did he not realize that it was Dewdrop that commanded the stage?!

Still, the beefy ghoul had become his go-to when things got to him. When memories became too much, and whenever he wanted an escape. If he were to be honest, the band of ghouls he worked with had become-

 _Plop!_ The couch sank as the beef known as Aether plopped down beside him. “Whatcha doin’?” he questioned. “Sitting here all alone is kinda weird, even for you.”

Dewdrop scowled at him, turning his head as Rain daintily sat on the arm of the couch. Cirrus and Cumulus came over next; Cirrus climbing onto Aether’s lap while Cumulus sat on the opposite side. Swiss and Mountain joined in on what Dewdrop quickly realized had become a ghoul cuddle.

Aether, Earth, Water, Air, Swiss-the-fucking-mystery, and him, a half breed mutt. What a sight they made together.

“Well, I was... thinking,” he mumbled, sinking into the pile.

“Ah. Well, then we’re gonna chill. Quite roomy since you’re so small.”

“Fuck off, you beefy fuck.” And yet, Dewdrop couldn’t help but be pleased at their presence.

This was his tribe.


	10. Day Ten - The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not having posted this week. I am planning on catching up this weekend [and have a pretty good headstart at this point]. I might have gotten distracted with working and coming home to playing a video game. It's totally my bad. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I mentioned, but this story has no set timeline. Some stories you can kinda piece together into one, but others are just random things.

Aether hummed as he picked up his woven wood shopping basket and put on his favorite long scarf. It was a cool fall day at the Ministry, and he was off to the farmers market for the sights, sounds, and, most importantly, the fresh bananas. One had not lived until they tried the bananas a few specially trained ghouls had figured out how to grow in an exotic greenhouse. 

He had a special purpose for this trip, and this time it was not because he wanted to stock his kitchen. He had a date with the lovely Cirrus this evening! She would be by around seven, and he hoped to have dessert in the oven no later than five thirty. He had planned a delicious banana cream pie for the occasion and there was only one place to get it. Okay, he was sure there were far more places, but this one was closest.

Opting to walk instead of form a portal through the void, it took him over fifteen minutes to arrive at the outdoor market. There were ghouls, siblings, and even the Grand Papa had made an appearance. Then again, the old man was usually out and about this time of year, having a great love for autumn – namely the crunching of dried leaves under his feet.

Making his way to his favored stall, he grinned a bit at the ghoul he spotted before him. “Omega!” he called to his kin, watching as the young kit beside him turned to look at him instead of the apples she had been eyeing. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and the little one! She’s gotten so big!” Crouching down, he set his basket aside and smiled at her. “Hello, little Aoita. How are you doing today?” he questioned, keeping his tone soft so as to not frighten her.

“Hugwy!” she answered with a big toothy grin, her tail swaying back and forth behind her.

“Hungry, eh? Omega, you’d best feed the little goblin some apples,” he teased, glancing up at the older quintessence ghoul.

Omega opened his mouth to answer, but the offended kit spoke first. “Not gobin!” she stated proudly, stamping her foot on the ground. “Guol!”

Aether burst out laughing and shook his head. “I stand corrected. Man, she’s already stomping? Takes after her father, then.”

The father’s eyes twinkled as he picked her up. “Easy there, little one. Aoita, apologize to your uncle.”

She grumbled a bit and snuggled into her father. “Sowy, unkie.”

Aether purred a bit and picked up the brightest red apple he could find. “This one’s on me. Eat up, squirt.” His tail flicked as he watched her take and devour it. “Back to buying my fruits, eh?”

“Got a date with Cirrus tonight, eh?” Omega questioned as he paid for his own purchases.

“I’m rather excited about it, yes,” he answered pleasantly as he began examining the various fruits, putting a few in his basket before moving on to the bunches of ripe bananas. “This is our, what, twelfth date?”

“Sounds like things are getting serious?”

“Oh, I hope so. Cumulus has no issues with us dating, so this relationship works perfectly for Cirrus.” He thought of his lovely ghoulette and her other lover a moment. “Besides, if we end up having a kit or five together, the two of them will go nuts over taking care of them.”

“I don’t doubt it. I take it you’ve spoken about such things, then?”

“Of course we have. I’ve met with both them, as it’s not something to leave Cumulus out of.”

“Good. Now, we’d best get back. We have our own dinner to prepare for.”

Aether dipped his head in acknowledgement and watched them go, Aoita waving over her father’s shoulder. Once they were beyond his view, he returned to the task at hand. Choosing only the best, he paid for his goods and made his way back to his dorm room to prepare the evening’s meal. 


	11. Day Eleven - Fountain of Dreams

Rain drew a deep breath as he strolled through the falling rain outside. The gentle storms of autumn had arrived at last, and he had no tour to go on since the album tour cycle had ended in March. The world had delved into silence with the unleashing of a new pandemic as well, something that made him quite glad he was a ghoul and not human.

With the world so silent and the Siblings of Sin on lockdown in their apartments, the ghouls had more freedom than they were used to. The ministry had thought to put them under quarantine, but soon enough realized that someone needed to work the various jobs. The rest of the world might have ground to a halt, or restarted in more unsafe conditions, but at least those here were taking their time.

After all, they had their summoned servants to do their bidding while they lounged around and hid away, ordering things online.

Rain spat the bitterness out of his mouth, disgusted with himself. He knew he had every right to be upset with the current situation, as it was his people that were paying the price for the afflictions of the humans.

Deciding that staying inside was not going to do him any good, he had chosen to take himself out on a walk, free from the prying eyes of the Abbey. And what a time he had picked to escape! The rain soaked into his skin, moving past his glamour that he soon removed. Absorbing his mask into his body, he relished in the feel of the water streaming down his dark curly locks. Oceanic eyes looked towards the heavens as a small smile spread across his semi-scaled skin.

To a ghoul, earth was like heaven. The different weather patterns, the life that covered the planet. It was so different to Hell, and whilst he missed his homeland, he was not sure he could ever return. Not without regret. Even now, he feared going back. Leaving this place where water fell from the skies above.

So deep in his thought, he paid no attention to where he was going. The weather was like a siren to his ears, drawing him in with her song. His feet followed the weather pattern, stopping only when he came to an old stone fountain. Water trickled out of the spout, which surprised him greatly. Looking he around, there was no ministry in sight, only trees. He could not feel water moving through piping below him, so how was the fountain running?

Stepping closer, he peered into the crystal clear waters, leaping back at the creature that leaped out at him. Taking a second look, a sense of confusion filled him. What was a fish doing in a fountain? Still, it seemed friendly enough, so he stuck a finger in, smiling as it came close and latched on. “Well hello there,” he greeted, crouching down to get a better look. “What are you doing here all alone? Listening, he frowned. “Someone dumped you here? Well, that’s not very nice. Do you want me to take you back to the river? No? Why not? This is your home? How is that possible? Wait, you’ve been here how long?!”

For quite a while, he stood there and spoke to his little fishy friend, who went on to show him a path through the strange fountain into a place he had only seen in his mind. In this place, his dreams were reality. In which he was one with the storm, wild and free without anyone to hold him down. Where his bass guitar produced the dull roar of the thunder.

He had no time to be confused as he was swept away in his dreams, utter delight overtaking his senses. A voice within called to him that this was wrong. That he needed to wake before he was lost forever. Another crashed of thunder drowned it out.

_“Rain, wake up!”_

Someone called to him.


	12. Day Twelve - The Socks of Yesteryear

There was nothing like opening a new pack of socks.

Looking down on the packaging in his hand, he could not hold back the grin. The theme of these bad boys was “Socks of the Ages”, so they had castles, cowboys, dinosaurs, and spaceships. Never before had he been so excited for his previous set to wear out. These new ones had been a gift from his very best friend, Swiss.

It was Swiss who had been his first true friend when others had turned away due to the tall ghoul’s inability to speak. Because he was mute and too gentle a ghoul, his summoner had banished him out to the fields where he had worked for almost a quarter a century, switching between the various foods grown out there.

At least he had the various wildlife that would occasionally come for a visit.

Becoming quite the solitary lonely ghoul, he had eventually found a way to communicate with those he worked under the broiling sun with. Tapping out a beat on a small drum he had put together, he had a small set of rhythms he would use to pass along a message. Almost like Morse Code, but made in his own way.

That was how he had met the mysterious ghoul known as Swiss. Swiss, who had taken him out of the fields and taught him sign language. Swiss, who had helped him work his tapping into drum work. Swiss, who had given him a family in his bandmates. Swiss, who had given him a new package of socks.

Careful in opening the plastic, he removed each pair one by one. Running callused fingers over the material, he was stunned at just how soft it was, like the petals on a freshly bloomed flower. A small smile on his face, he looked over the various designs. His friend had often spoken about how much he enjoyed westerns. Did he have socks like these?

Fingering through the pairs, he noticed that there were two pairs of cowboys themed. One with horses, one as a shootout. Tail barb reaching up to scratch around his antler-like horns, he contemplated. The answer came soon enough. He would share them! But… which one to give his friend?

Worried, he turned and walked out of his room to seek him out. Which would he like more? Both were reminiscent of the wild west, but they were both different aspects of it. He walked in a quick pace, the hallway a blur around him until he came to a halt, a startling thought in his mind:

What if he gave Swiss a pair and the others were jealous? What if they cast him out?

No, no. That was silly, he reminded himself. They would never cast him out over something so trivial.

Only… they knew how much socks meant to him. What if…

“Oi! Move it, fuckface!” a voice hissed, startling him from his thoughts. “You’re in the way, you dumbass fuck!”

Turning sharply, he looked to the angry fire ghoul staring at him. Recognizing him immediately as one of the former band ghouls, he took a step back, head respectfully bowed. Still, the fire ghoul refused to move, staring him down. Mountain’s normally shy smile turned into a frown. Moving the socks to his pocket, he began to sign, attempting to ask if there was anything he could do to help.

Alpha looked him up and down and scoffed with a shake of his head. “Right. You’re _that_ one. Out of my way, reject. Go run back to your master. Oh wait, you weren’t wanted by them.”

Tail curling between his legs, the earth ghoul once again moved out of the way. The weight of a thousand gazes staring him down soon enough had him running down the hallway away from the crowd. A hand reaching out to pull him into a room was all that slowed him down. Instincts kicking in, he hissed and scratched, trying to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last one for the night. I'm almost caught up! Also, this one will be a two-parter, don't you worry. ^.^ Mainly because there was too much for one chapter. 
> 
> See ya next time!


	13. Day Thirteen - Dancing Shoes

They arrived with the mail, nothing unusual about the packaging. There was a return address to somewhere in Norway that he did not recognize. With a grin on his face, he picked up his prize and made his way up to his dorm room. “Mountain! Hey, where…” He glanced around, puzzled. The earth ghoul was nowhere around, which was odd as he was supposed to be moving in to the two bedroom apartment with him they had just been approved for. They had already moved all the boxes in, so where had he gone?

Then again, there was a box missing – socks. Mountain kept a special container for just his socks, and it appeared that he had not yet brought it to the new place.

Setting his package down on the counter, he sought out the box cutter. Slicing open the tape, he opened the lid and pulled out the shoes. A broad grin crossed his face as he looked at the beautiful creations before him. At last, after months of waiting, his new dancing shoes had arrived!

Without a moment’s hesitation, he slipped off his other shoes and replaced them, delighted at how comfortable they were. Tying the laces, he rose to his feet to spin around when he heard the commotion out somewhere in the hallway. A frown on his face, he set the box cutter down and went over, throwing open the door. “What the fu-“ He spotted his tall friend charging through the corridor with quite the upset look on what could be seen behind the mask.

Reaching out, he yanked him into the room and yelped as he got clawed and slashed at by the panicked ghoul. “Oi!” He pulled him further in and shut the door with his tail. “Aron! Aron, listen to me! It’s Draca!” he hissed, trying his best to calm him. “Deep breaths, Aron. Deep breaths. Focus on me; on my voice,” he commanded. “Eyes on me. Come on, let me see those pretty green eyes. C’mon.” He gently stroked the pointed ears, as the mask blocked access to his cheeks. “Shh… Open those eyes for me, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.”

A smile crossed his dark face as his friend began to respond to his words, his breathing deepening and his tail slowing to a gentle sway. “There we are. That’s a good ghoul,” he murmured, his own tail matching the speed. “Easy… Now, want to tell me what happened? It’s been a while since you’ve been this worked up.”

Mountain took a step back, hands trembling as he began, stilling them just enough for his friend to understand what he was signing.   
‘So Alpha, you’re to blame for this. You can’t let go of your hatred for being replaced, can you?’ the mystery ghoul thought to himself as his shoulders sagged. “Alpha’s a dick, Aron. He always will be because he can’t let the past go, and neither could his companions. Do what you can to ignore them, all right?” He waited for the nod. “Good. Now, did you forget it was moving-in day? You did, didn’t you!” Swiss burst into laughter. “My friend, you need coffee. Where are all your socks?”

Mountain reached into his pockets, pulling out the two pairs.

“Okay… you have two, so where’s the rest?” He arched a brow and leaned in. “Wait, are those the ones I bought you? Wow, they look better than I thought they would!” He paused. “Why are you holding them like that? Wait, what? You want me to have one? But I bought them for you!”

Still, Mountain held them out to him, waiting for the answer. Swiss looked them over and then his eyes drifted to his face. “Tell ya what. We’ll share them. No, we’re not going to take turns,” he laughed. “I’ll take one of each, and you have one of each, and together we will have a matching set! Besides, I need special socks for my dancing shoes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there should be another part to this. >.>;; Haven't decided yet.


	14. Day Fourteen - A Walk Through The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really late, but my excuse is these past couple of weeks have been insane and I barely had a moment to myself where I wasn't exhausted. So I'm trying today to get at least two new chapters out for you.

The leaves had reached their peak autumn beauty. The storm had cleared out, leaving a crispness in the air. Inhaling deeply, Cumulus let out a sing-song yell of delight. Having just heard the news from Cirrus, there was no containing the joy in her heart. There would soon be little feet running around the apartment.

She could not stop the skip in her step as her feet took her out to the woods. While she was thrilled, a hint of worry ebbed at her mind. What if Cirrus left her behind in favor of the family she had begun with her other mate? What if her friend and her lover both decided that they wanted to be exclusive? What if…

Her skips slowed to a slow walk, her mind troubled with the baseless fears that plagued her. Needless worry that would not leave her be. In her heart, she knew Aether would not leave her, nor allow Cirrus to cut her out. She was aware that he had only come into their lives recently, whereas the two ghoulettes had known each other for quite some time. They had been a force in Hell, and upon being summoned to the surface, had been separated into different ministries.

During that time, Aether and Cirrus had met in the main ministry, serving under a young Cardinal as he worked his way up the ranks. It had been Cirrus who had begged of him to have Cumulus join her when the Cardinal’s chance came to work the Ghost Project. As she had served him well through the years, he had granted her request and the duo had been reunited after over a decade or so apart.

Cumulus sighed, admitting to herself that she had been jealous and petty upon first meeting Aether, fearful that she had been replaced. Cirrus had put a stop to that immediately, however, and explained that she could have two lovers, and that she had hoped they would all be together. It had taken some time, but being out on the road had been the perfect opportunity for Aether and Cumulus to properly have a chance to speak and learn of each other.

It was because of Aether putting the older ghoulette that Cirrus had been daring enough to request the transfer. For that, Cumulus was grateful.

Pausing to breath in deeply, she smiled to herself. They would work together to rear these kits. Once Cirrus moved to the nesting grounds where mates were not allowed, Cumulus would have that much more time to get to know Aether. Still his fears that what happened to Lykari would not happen to Cirrus. She would make sure of it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted another ghoul disappearing into the woods. With a confused frown, she ventured after him once she caught his scent and realized it was their shy deer of a ghoul titled Rain. ‘ _What is he doing out here?_ ’ she mused, following at a distance and watching as he approached an old fountain.

She hesitated, watching from afar as he seemed to stop and speak to something within the fountain, and then fall in. Rushing forward, she tried to spot him through the surprisingly murky water. “Rain!” she cried, climbing in after him. “Rain, where are you?” She barely had a chance to yelp as the water swirled and dragged her down. Clawing at the sides of the fountain, she fought the current to no avail. Her claws left gouges in the stone as she disappeared from the surface.

Holding her breath, confusion filled her as colors burst within her vision, becoming more muted and crimson the further down she was pulled. The fires of Hell were upon her, licking at her skin. Struggling increasing, she brushed it away as utter fear claimed her. She needed to get back! Find Rain and go home! Being dragged back to Hell was not in her plans!

And just as fast, hands were lifting her. 


	15. Day Fifteen - Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Promised at least two. We'll see if I can get more out, but no promises for today. Also, as you have probably realized, these short stories do not exactly follow a timeline, but several. Just the right amount of confusion.

The cat darted from the nearby bush, startling her. Cirrus scolded it a bit with a shake of her finger, whilst laughing at herself for being surprised. Black cats were common in this area, as they were the guardians of the nesting grounds. This one must be her guide! “You’re rather young, aren’t you?” she questioned, crouching carefully. The life within squirmed, unhappy at her position, not that she paid them mind. With a hand extended, she waited for it to approach.

The young cat sniffed at her a bit, remaining seated on the path. For added measure of ignoring the ghoulette, he chose to lick his paw.

Brow furrowed, she crept forward a little. “Um… Hello? My name is Cirrus? Well, that’s not really my name, but only a few know my name, and-”

The cat finally looked up, staring at her with surprisingly deep blue eyes. “ _You are quite talkative, are you not?_ ”

Eyes widening, Cirrus stumbled back, barely catching herself as she fell on her tail. “W-What the…”

“ _I see you did not realize I could speak in this way, young ghoulette. You have much to learn. Did you never have a partner in Hell?_ ”

“I-I-I had Cumulus… Are you a Hellcat?” Last she had heard, Hellcats had been extinct for a millennia! For one to exist in this time period was nothing short of incredible!

“ _Of course I am what you say. We Hellcats are supposed to be your partners, after all. We are the closest creatures to the ghoul makeup._ ”

Cirrus nodded a bit, knowing this to be true. They were, in a way, very cat-like – something the Siblings of Sin and higher-ups tended to throw at them. “Are you my partner, then? What is your name?”

The cat stood up, walking over to her. “ _My name is of no consequence at the moment. We need to get you to the nesting grounds. The way is treacherous, and there is cruelty everywhere. Not many make it there, and even fewer return._ ”

Gulping, she nodded a bit, eyes drifting back in the direction of her earthly home. Body tensing, she was ready to run back to the arms of her family. Damn having the kits – if she was not going to return, she did not want to leave at all!

“ _Relax, ghoulette. You know if you wish to birth these kits, it needs to be born there. You know this._ ”

Cirrus bowed her head in acknowledgement. Only the nesting grounds had the right atmosphere and environment for infants to survive in until they were at least four weeks old and could properly adapt to survive on Earth. Even then, not every kit survived. As the nesting grounds were the closest link to Hell ghouls had, there were creatures that at times were able to slip through the veil and attack nursing ghoulettes and their litters.

Drawing a deep breath, she rose to her feet, hands resting on her bump. “I am aware.” Turning her attention on the path before her, she glanced back down at the Hellcat. “Will you guide me?”

“ _I will do as I was born to_ ,” he answered. “ _My name is Naevi, and I am aware your name is Eaoikia. You carry at least four, which is a relatively small litter, but better for you._ ”

She nodded slowly. As the cat was reading her thoughts, her very soul, it was no wonder he could see so far into her. She felt no fear in him knowing her true name as she would with anyone else. That made three who knew her true name, other than her summoner who bound her to the servitude of the ministry.

“ _Your name is safe with me, Eaoikia. We will make it and you will see your family once more._ ”

“I plan on it.” With more surety in her gait, she continued the journey as the sun set behind her, casting long shadows before her. She would be back, and so would their kits.


	16. Day Sixteen - The Pumpkin Patch

“Why are we here?”

Aether glanced at his companion with a sigh. “Because I thought it would be nice to be around something your size, Dew.”

“WHAT?!” the fiesty hybrid ghoul demanded, spitting fire and spittle at the same time. “These pumpkins are not my size, you asshole!”

The larger, beefy ghoul snorted and shook his head. “I was talking more about her. Hey, Omega!”

“Wait, what?” Dewdrop frowned, his steps slowing to a crawl. They had come out here to visit someone like that?! Like all ghouls, Dewdrop knew of the great Omega, one of the most beloved band ghouls, and friend to the former Papa Emeritus III – so great that upon Papa’s forced “retirement”, he had been allowed to keep the home gifted to him and his kit.

Not only that, but Omega was one of Aether’s kin! Both were tall, beefy, and were they not Quintessence ghouls, would have kicked his ass in the gladiator arena. No, Dewdrop was far from happy about this meeting – especially upon seeing the kit pop up from behind her father’s leg. Parental ghouls were defensive at the best of times, and Dewdrop was aware that he would more than likely piss the father off.

“Hey… Dew, relax,” Aether soothed, tapping his shoulder with his tail barb. “Omega isn’t gonna eat you. Aoita, on the other hand, might bite.” He smiled a bit and guided him over. “Besides, you two are going to have fun.”

Still unsure, he put up a bit of a fight before giving in finally.

Omega looked down at the much shorter ghoul, a bit surprised. “Wait, this is Dewdrop?” he questioned, eyeing his kin.

“Yup, the one and only fucking asshole.”

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck ass!” Aoita chorused like the impressionable toddler she was.

“Aether!” the older ghoul scolded as Dewdrop burst into obnoxious laughter. “You know what I said! I’d expect that from anyone but you!”

Aoita looked up at the two giants of ghouls and then to the smaller and skinnier one that was sneaking away. She watched him for a good few minutes as they bickered, and then darted out to run at him.

Blinking, the hybrid looked down at the tiny hand gripping his finger. “Hey, kit, you should go back to your dad before he gets pissed.” He tried to pull his hand away, but she held firm to it. “Hey, that’s my hand, you little tiny thing.”

“My,” she whispered, gripping even tighter.

He scowled and pulled away. “No, that’s mine.” He turned away, yelping as he felt a pull on his tail. “Wha-Hey!” he complained, looking down at where her tail had hold of his. “That’s… That’s not fair…”

Aoita giggled and ran over, hugging his thigh tight.

“She likes you, it seems. If you recall, we can sense what kind of soul you have.”

He looked up, finding the two quintessence ghouls approaching. “Or I’m her new doll or something.” Crouching a bit, he picked her up. “Tenacious little shit.”

She giggled and hugged him tight. “My.”

“No, Dew,” he corrected, still unsure of this. “My is not my name.” He focused on her big round eyes and scowled. ‘ _Damn it, she’s adorable_.’ “Fine. You wanna go blow up a pumpkin or something?

“You are not going to blow up a pumpkin!” Aether immediately scolded, moving to take the kit.

“Nope. She’s mine now and we’re going to blow shit up.” Turning his nose up to the air, he walked away. After all, Omega had had every opportunity to kill him for being a threat to his kit, and yet nothing had happened. Still, he looked back at him for confirmation.

The father was on edge, but it was not often that Aoita ran to strangers. In fact, it was downright odd. Aether also could vouch for him, but the language… He would have to get after him later. “No harm comes to her, or I will reciprocate a thousand fold.”

“Heh… Right. Toodles.”

“Byebyebyebyebye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interaction is definitely one of my favorites. What do you think, second part down the road?


	17. Day Seventeen - Papa Nihil and the Great Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a busy week or so, as we're getting ready to move, but I am working on posting new chapters! We're getting close to the end!

“Papa, what is all this?” the Sister Imperator questioned as she looked around the numerous brown boxes scattered about the receiving room. “When I was told a large shipment was coming in, this is not what I was expecting.”

He raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her. “Seestor, sheepments arrive in brown boxes.” The older man smiled a bit, despite her glower. “Sometimes in orange, too.”

“Papa, being a smartass does not fit you,” she pointed out. “You knew exactly what I meant. What in Satan’s name did you order?!”

He held up a hand. “Not in Satan’s name – in mine, Seestor,” he corrected, his grin knowing no end. The twins behind him glanced at each other, realizing that he was getting himself into trouble, something he seemed to thrive on. “I made the order.”

“That doesn’t tell me what you ordered!” she snapped. “What did you spend 5763.74kr on?!”

“Just some surprises for everyone,” he replied in an almost meek tone. “You know, because Halloween… and there’s this cute little candy shop down the way in need of money, so I thought…”

She finally sighed, annoyed but knowing there was nothing she could do about it this time. She would simply have to make sure that he had no access to the clergy funds after this – or the internet. “I do suppose you had the best interests at heart. You are much too soft at times. I will allow this, but further actions like these will get you into trouble. Where would you like the boxes taken?”

He perked right up. “This first load can go to the kitchens, where the ghouls there can attend to dividing it up. The second and third loads-“

“Whoa there. Second and third loads?!” she demanded. “Papa!”

The twins kept their laughter to themselves, but their eyes held the amusement as the two authority figures argued over how much the Grand Papa had purchased. They stood by as worker ghouls came up and carried the boxes away to their destinations. With the Abbey in lockdown, they were aware the older man was trying to cheer everyone up. He had thought it over for several days, trying to decide how much to get, and in the end had chosen to get enough candy and trinkets for every soul within the walls – human and ghouls alike.

That last bit had surprised them most of all, as it was not often ghouls were treated as equals. It appeared he was trying to score some brownie points with them. That, or he honestly wanted to do something nice for everyone.

Eventually, once all the loads had been delivered and brought inside, the older man lead them away to check how things were being divided. Later that day, he wanted to personally hand-deliver every small package himself. And by that, he would have them do it, probably.

Still, they followed faithfully, and the three of them were able to take a bag or so to every dorm room, depending on how many were in which assigned room. A select few ghouls took their bounty to the ghoul dorms. Come morning, there was quite a bit of confusion in the air as doors were opened and bags of candy and trinkets were found. Children and kits squealed with delight, and parents groaned in exasperation.

The working ghouls of the day happily snacked on their treats, trading trinkets and enjoying themselves. Young kits were delighted to show off to their kin what all they had received. Praise was given to the clergy authority by quite a few.

Others treated the candy with suspicion, wondering if it was laced with anything. If it was meant to buy their loyalty, or if it was meant to play with their heads.

The Sister Imperator stood in the courtyard, listening to all the various sounds. Content and discontent. Maybe it had been a good idea, for the most part, but did the treats have to be fucking candy corn?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you figure out how much he spent in USD. xD I crack myself up


	18. Day Eighteen - The Litter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no excuse other than life got in the way, but here's another chapter!
> 
> Triggers - stillbirth, death

There were no words to describe the impossible agony that was birth. There were no words for the despair of a mother whose kit refused to fill its lungs with oxygen. Likewise, there were no words for the sheer joy of a live birth.

In mere hours, Cirrus had experienced them all. The mewling cries of the living, the silence of the dead, and her own agonized cries as each came into the world.

Fellow nursing ghoulettes gathered around her, not one moving to help. This was a task only for the mother, and outsiders could only witness. It was the duty of the mother to be strong enough to bring life into the world, and shame upon her should she fail. That was the way of the creatures of Hell. It was their punishment for being born as such.

As the last was born, Naevi the Hellcat stepped in to take over. Shooing away the others, he padded over to take stock of the litter. “ _You have six, but only four have made it to life. The other two were very small and underdeveloped,_ ” he told her, sniffing at the carcasses. “ _A pity, but you have four surviving kits thus far._ ”

Twisting her body a bit, she sniffed at the fallen kits, nudging them. Why would they not stir? What had she done wrong?

“ _There is nothing you could have done. They were not meant for life, Eaoikia._ ” His voice was low in her ears as he gripped the scruff of one and began to pull it away from the others, yowling when she swatted at him. “ _What was that for?_ ”

“Don’t touch!” she hissed, tail thumping against the ground as she growled, trying to get into a protective position over her litter. “They’re mine!”

Eyes narrowing a bit, the cat sighed and shook his head. “ _Keeping them will put the rest in danger, ghoulette._ ”

She swatted again, staying over them as the living mewled and quivered. She was not ready to say goodbye just yet. These… These were the kits belonging to her and the ones she loved. Protection was key. These kits were loved, so why could Naevi not see that? “Please…”

He sat down out of reach, watching her and musing. Every mother he had encountered had behaved in much the same way, unfortunately. Though he had built quite a repertoire with the air ghoulette over the past weeks, he knew that protecting her was far more important than her feelings. Yet, watching her protective stance fall into mourning and grief, he could not help but pity her.

Death among a first litter was common. Though she did not yet realize it, Cirrus was better off than most. He knew of some expectant mothers who had lost their entire litter within the first week, just as he had known a few whose entire litter survived to adulthood. He had witnessed jealous ex-mothers go after the lucky ones and cause them the same pain they suffered.

Glancing out the entrance to their little hovel, he watched for any signs of such things. Any threat that may turn such a day even darker. “ _I can give you a few minutes, but the bodies cannot return with you. They must be returned to the cycle,_ ” he began, moving up to the opening for a better vantage point.

Cirrus nodded and sniffed at her kits, listening to the soft mewls as four little charcoal-colored kits squirmed and sought out her nourishment. A bit puzzled, she picked up two of the smaller ones to her chest to nurse. How could she properly do this? At least cats had enough teats to feed their kittens – all she had were two! Even in her natural form, she still appeared human. Was this because only two were meant to survive after all? Was it meant to keep only the strong alive?

Looking to the stillborns, she stroked them with her barb. They had not made it, but the others would.


End file.
